The Real Fight
by Anaviapik
Summary: Nearly destroying Naraku, and shattering the jewel once agian, they set on to a journey to finish what they started. On the way Kagome gets tricked and sent back into her own era. Then desperetly tries to get back. Can she go back? or would she want to?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Prologue I **

Inuyasha and the gang rested near the well after a major battle with the half-demon Naraku. The lush greenery with the shade created a unique feature with Kagome's figure in her school uniform as she gathered herbs for medicine near by. Surely Inuyasha has noticed by now. And of course he has. Still sore by the battle that costed his wish to become a full-fledged demon, and to shatter the Shikon no Tama once again, he did not regret it once he realized he is accepted as a half-demon by the people he cared about. And being the stubborn half dog he is, he masks his appreciation by grievance towards losing the jewel and Naraku once again.

By now Kagome is nearly done collecting the herbs she needed to tend everyone's wounds and to argue with Inuyasha once again that it was his fault and not hers. Although both don't have the strength for it, she is ready for any criticism he throws at her, after all she can just say the magic word to shut his loud mouth for a short time while she works the wounds on her companions.

As she walks towards her friends, she notices in a distance of a missing red robed half-demon, and then looked upwards to see Inuyasha sitting alone in the treetop shades looking down at her. She always wandered if he had any cat demon in him since he is upon tree branches now and then. As her mind drifted of to that question, Inuyasha grinned as he saw the lights and shadows across her features swaying in a beautiful dance enhancing her curious eyes.

Quickly recovering his mind "Quit staring at me," he barked, "I'm trying to sleep."

She walked away with her thoughts with another thought. "_I wonder if he regrets not turning full-demon…_"

After aiding her companions in Kaede's to recover for the journey ahead, a shadow creped into the well creating a purple glow.

Now the games has really begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue II**

"Me Lord! Me Lord, the scroll has been stolen!" Shrieked Jaken, the small imp like toad demon. "How could have this happen, no one can enter without the two head staff!" He looked around the old cave baring nothing but dust clouds and a few insects. Frantically searching for clues, while Sesshomaru whiffed the air and left the cave.

"Me Lord! Where are you going? Wait for me!" the imp demon wailed as he tripped to the ground from a rock, causing him to let go of the staff into the air and hit his head.

"Jaken, take Rin to the Western Mountains and stay there until I summon you." Ordered Sesshomaru with a grin/

Jaken knows very well that grin means trouble and pain for him. He ran quickly as he can without questions from his master to avoid any punishment.

"_Who is powerful enough to enter that hidden cave to steal that scroll?..._" He though as he recalled his mother at a young age telling him about a priestess of both demon and human blood.

"_She may be half-demon, but she is also half…" she couldn't summon that ridicule word even if it is explaining about that strange creature. "She is strong and powerful. From both bloods, she lives longer then I and she will out live you." She ran her claws from his hair as to comfort her little pup. _

"_How is that possible mother?" asked the young pup with curious eyes._

"_No one knows, you may be able to answer that yourself in a scroll in a hidden cavern in the Eastern Mountains. No one enters except for our bloodline." She looked at him eye to eye. "Or someone as powerful as her."_

Sesshomaru. Born in noble demon bloodline, he liked the power that hummed deep so potently in his veins. And he liked everything about it. Arrogance in his stoic face, elegant regal authority. He set out to find the scroll and the unknown creature to harness the power he so longed for.

With the new scent recognized he set out a new quest to find the enigma in her blood.


End file.
